Truth or Dare?
by Sammiekurr
Summary: The team has some great laughs when they all get bored and decide to play a game of Truth or Dare... then 7 Minutes in Heaven ! Pure humor with a little GSR, Yo!Bling., and The Love.
1. Truth or Dare?

Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg all walked into the break room together. They simultaneously sat down at the table and took sips of their coffee.

"I'm really bored, you guys," said Greg, "let's play a game."

"How about Truth or Dare?" Sara suggested.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" said Nick.

"I'm in." said Warrick.

Everyone looked at Grissom. "Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

"Let's play Truth or Dare first, then Seven Minutes." Suggested Greg.

They all agreed. Nick offered to go first.

"Greg, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? Dare." Said Greg.

"Okay… I dare you to… make a cup of coffee, spit in it, and give it to… Ecklie!"

Sara and Catherine burst into a fit of laughter.

"Sweet!" said Greg. "But you're taking the fall if he finds out. I'll be right back." He quickly fixed a cup of coffee and left.

"Okay, I'm going next." said Warrick. "Catherine, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you've got the hots for me?" he asked smugly.

"Why, yes it is." she answered. Catherine moved a little closer to him. "My turn," she said. "Sara, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she answered enthusiastically.

"I dare you to… kiss Grissom." She said, and sat back in his chair, arms folded, smiling.

Sara looked at her boss with wide eyes. Grissom eyed her back. "Do it!" encouraged Catherine.

Sara slowly stood up and walked over to where Grissom was sitting. She leaned down first, and then moved her face closer to his. He quickly closed the space and pressed his lips into hers. She pulled away slowly and grinned her Sara smile, which Grissom often imagined she saved just for him. She reluctantly walked back to her seat. Everyone else exchanged knowing glances.

"Now, it's my turn." said Sara. "Warrick, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course." He responded.

"I dare you to kiss Catherine."

"Score!" he said. He leaned into Catherine, who is sitting next to him. He kissed her for several seconds, when the team noticed her open her mouth.

The kiss heated up quickly, when Greg walked in giggling, gesturing a thumb's up. He glanced over to Catherine and Warrick, still in a passionate embrace, and said "Whoa. What'd I miss?"

When they finally pulled away, Nick let out a sarcastic sigh. "Finally!" he said, smirking. The two blushed and giggled, but soon returned their interest to the game.

Greg volunteered to go next. "Grissom, truth or dare?"

"Eh… truth."

"Okay. Is it true that you have a _ginormous_ crush on Sara?"

"Yes." He answered very matter-of-factly.

He saw her attempt to conceal a smile, causing his heart to skip a beat.

Grissom was the only one who hadn't dared someone yet, and Nick hadn't been asked.

"Nick, truth or dare?" asked Grissom.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" Grissom leaned over to Catherine for ideas. She whispered something in his ear, and Grissom's had to clasp his hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. "I dare you to nibble on Greg's ear." He said finally, and his laughter escaped uncontrollably.

Sara burst into a fit of giggles, while Warrick punched Nick's shoulder playfully joked and said "Have fun, dude."

Nick reluctantly walked over to Greg with a revolted expression. They both had identical disgusted looks on their faces. Nick, face growing more disgusted by the step, slowly leaned down and started lightly nibbling on Greg's ear. After 2 seconds of this, Greg pulled away. "Ugh, yuck!" he said, wiping the slobber from his ear frantically and relocating it onto Nick's shirt. "Disgusting."

Again, Sara burst out in a fit of hysterical giggles to the point where she fell on the floor. When she finally caught her breath and managed to get herself onto her chair again, Ecklie walked in, furious.

"Alright, who's bright idea was it to hock one in my_ coffee!?_"

**Author's Note:**

Come on, who doesn't need a little humor in their lives ? Hahaha. Well please leave a review...

If I get enough I might make a 7 Minutes chapter (:

Sam


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

**You've all asked for it, so here it is: Seven Minutes in Heaven !!**

The team immediately began to laugh uncontrollably, clutching their stomachs, when Ecklie walked away, obviously ticked.

"Alright, al-ahhaaahh… okay guys – haaaahhhah – let's play another game…" tried Catherine.

"Seh-ven minutes! Seh-ven minutes!" chanted Greg and Warrick.

"Alright guys, I'll be right back." said Sara as she left the room. Only a minute or so later, she retuned with several slips of paper and two of Grissom's sunhats.

"Hey, did you get those hats out of my office?" asked an unhappy Grissom.

"Sorry, Griss, but we need two hats for this game." She handed out the slips of paper. "Alright, everyone right your own names on your slip of paper, then hand them back to me."

The team swiftly complied and returned them to Sara. She deposited the girl's names in one hat and the boy's names in another. They found an appropriate place to play: Catherine's and Grissom's office, which were both located across from each other and very close to a storage closet.

The girls in Catherine's office and the boys in Grissom's the appointed team "leaders" instructed everyone as how to play. Catherine picked a slip from her hat and drew her own name, and so she was sent to the closet to wait. In Grissom's office, Warrick was chosen and sent in as well. Neither knew who the other was, but they were soon locked in the dark closet together to do as they wish for seven whole minutes.

Without words, Catherine ran her hands down Warrick's chest and soon the two were in "heaven," kissing each other curiously. The seven minutes passed quickly, and they were sent out of the closet separately, so as to not reveal their identities.

Next, Sara's name was drawn as she waited in the closet. A minute later, an unidentified man stepped in and the two were silent. _I haven't played this since college_, thought Sara. _Oh, what the hell… let's have fun_…

She was soon draping her arms over the mystery man's neck assaulting his collarbone. She made her way to his mouth and began kissing him intently… until she heard him moan. She could recognize his hearty lungs anywhere…. She was kissing Grissom.

She started to withdraw from his lips but she then realized that he had no idea who she was. As she was about to kiss him again, he grabbed her and began his own assault on her mouth. She was all for it until when she heard him this time, she heard him moan _Saraaa_...

She broke the kiss and stared at (what she guessed was) his face. She turned on the light inside the closet and spoke, "Grissom? How did you know it was me?"

She suddenly looked down to see his hand shoved inside his boxers, his pants at his ankles. She suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

"So…. why'd you say no to my dinner invitation if you so…. obviously… like me?" she stifled another giggle.

He turned off the lights and continued with what had been great before he had made a sound. Soon seven minutes was up and they parted their ways.

While Sara had been in the closet, Sara had received a text from Warrick:

Don't send anyone into the next round… I've got an idea.

This interested her and so she complied.

In Grissom's office, Warrick walked over to Nick and held up Nick's slip. "You're turn bud." Nick winked and walked out. Warrick walked to Greg this time, who was standing on the other side of the room that Nick had been and was observing Grissom's fetal pig, and handed him Greg's slip. "Your turn." He said, and Greg walked out.

The two young men, obviously very interested in kissing either Catherine or Sara, began kissing each other immediately, not catching onto Warrick's "accidental slip."

After seven minutes of making out with each other, Greg left first and opened the door… and Nick caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes bulged. _WHAT !?_ He darted out past Greg, who saw Nick running past him and whose eyes quickly began to pop as well. When he got into Grissom's office, he began hitting Warrick.

"That is SOOO not cool, dude! _Greg!?_" he yelled. People wandering the halls began to turn their heads. "I just made out with _Greg_ thanks to you! What the _hell_!?"

Warrick, who was laughing too hard to feel Nick hitting him, just raised his hands in an "I'm innocent!" manner, and said (while laughing) "Sorry, man… I thought you'd thank me!" he began laughing again.

By this time, Catherine and Sara had heard the ruckus and entered Grissom's office (who immediately blushed at seeing Sara) and saw Nick beating a hysterically laughing Warrick.

"Warrick, what did you do?" asked Catherine.

"I sent in—" a laugh "—Nick and Greg together" he explained.

Catherine's jaw dropped in a half-gape, half-grin and began giggling along with Sara and Warrick.

When Greg returned to the room, he immediately walked over to Nick and whispered in his ear, "You have my cell number… right?"

**Author's Note:**

So what do you think ?

Please leave reviews ! Thanks so much,

Sam


End file.
